The invention relates to an aqueous coating for copy paper comprising a porous, inorganic matrix, an elastifying organic polymer and a color paste included in the pores.
Originally, carbon paper coatings comprised compositions which contained waxes and coloring pigments, for example, carbon black. These coatings had the particular disadvantage that due to the soft wax coating, they tended to smear on handling, and the adhesion of the copy print was poor. In addition, only a small number of copies was possible using wax coatings of this type.